User talk:ANIMEFREAK01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fei.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlackReshiram16 (talk) 06:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thnx~ Thank Ü for joining and contributing to the wiki~ I appreciate it very much~!!^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 07:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ Ask away~ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 07:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure~! I'm not so busy, so why not~! Hmm, let's do it here~! NP~^^ Fine, you~? And sure~ meet ya there~ I'm really sorry Anime, I was just doing something and glad to here you're fine~ :3 Thnx~^^ Hi Anime, I didn't edit the main text on your profile, I just added you to the Category Admin, 'kay~ Thnx~^^ And hmm... Well something like that, but mostly about coupling, either shown in the show or shipped in the fandom. Hiya~ I'm fine, thnx~^^ U? Aww, thnx~^^ Ah, I see XD Well good luck with that~^^ Hiya Anime~!!^^ I'm fine, thnx, U?^^ And NP~! Hmm... Nothing, much XD Ah, I see, good to hear~^^ It's great~!^^ Thnx for helping out :D Ah, I see, I might looki that up soon XD Hmm... Sorry, maybe tomorrow, someone else needs to use the computer XD Hiya Anime~^^ I'm fine, you~?^^ No I don't mind, it's fine~^^ Uhm, Maybe a little later, I'm kinda busy~ ^^"" Hiya Anime~!! I'm fine~ You~? And yesh~!! Imma Back~!!! Thankies~!! :3 Aww, I missed you too!!!!!!! :'3 I'm fine~ You~?? Naww, you're awelcome :'3 It's fine~ and nothing much, I'm just watching Pokemon BW episode 086~ :3 BlackReshiram16 (talk) 06:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I know XD I'm just watching cuz I want to see my favorite pokemon; Meloetta >:3 Awww, Me will miss Ü :( BlackReshiram16 (talk) 06:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) GOMEN!! X( Internet slow.. The picture is really adorable~ (Especially Shuu =u=) and I'm already on Episode 1 season 2 of Pokemon; Best Wishes~ I love Meloetta~!! >w< BlackReshiram16 (talk) 07:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Awwww, Seeya TTuTT BlackReshiram16 (talk) 08:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Yay~!! XD So SORRY, I can't :/ Some else will use the computer.. Sorry :( Maybe next time~^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 12:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Yes, I'm fine~^^ You? That's great! :'3 BlackReshiram16 (talk) 23:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hay, yep I am, you~? Hm.. Mostly random times on wikia, but I'm usually online on FB XD BlackReshiram16 (talk) 11:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, glad to hear~^^ Hm.. sorry, Maybe tommorow?^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 11:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Moderators Yes, we will if we have enough users BlackReshiram16 (talk) 21:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ Yeah, don't worry about it~~ And no prob, I'm lazy admin too;; Dewi-senpai (talk) 12:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Aha yeah I'm quiet busy and lazy, so maybe sometimes I can check recent this wiki active~~ Dewi-senpai (talk) 15:01, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I like both, but I prefer Harry Potter. And you? Dewi-senpai (talk) 02:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) My favourite IE character is Ichinose (cause I love his seiyuu) and you?^^ Dewi-senpai (talk) 11:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC)